


Hur kan du så grundligt krossa dig själv?

by Rennll



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon-Typical Crypticness, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Reaper's Game - Theory, Time Shenanigans
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennll/pseuds/Rennll
Summary: Ett möte mellan två personer som aldrig varit vilsnare än nu. För den ena kommer mötet bli det första av många, för den andra det allra sista.





	Hur kan du så grundligt krossa dig själv?

Vet du om att du fallit i bitar?  
H … Hör du mig?  
Nog gör jag det. Är du vilse du också?  
Vet … Jag var borta.  
Det mesta av dig är fortfarande det.  
Bitar … Ligger de i närheten?  
En ligger vid din hand. Når du den?  
Du är …  
Har vi mötts?  
… Din röst … Känner igen den.  
Jag känner inte dig. Kanske kommer jag att göra det. Tiden går obundet här.  
Huvud … Gör ont.  
På grund av att du försöker förstå vad jag menar, eller för att ditt huvud liknar en kristallkronas möte med ett stengolv?  
Vad gör du här?  
Kunde ställa den frågan till dig.  
Vilse … sa du ...  
Kan jag sätta mig ned här?  
… För jag har kommit vilse … Tror jag.  
Jaså.  
Henne … Jag behövde hitta henne.  
Istället tappade du bort dig själv.  
Vad gör du?  
Samlar ihop dig. Du har ögon kvar, ser du inte?  
… Ihop?  
Minns du vad jag sade förut om att du fallit i bitar?  
… Konceptuellt i bitar?  
Just nu håller jag bokstavligen i tretton skärvor av en människas skalle.  
Äckligt.  
Så snart man intalar sig att det är groteskt endast på en abstrakt nivå så...  
...Varför …  
Varför?  
Varför samlar du ihop mig?  
Varför inte? Spillrorna ligger precis här. Du är den första som jag träffat på länge. Har du ett namn som inte slagits i kras?  
S … Sora.  
Se, du har behållit något. Vi får se om jag kommer ihåg det.  
Har vi … verkligen inte träffats?  
Du kan mycket väl ha träffat mig. Själv har jag precis lämnat min hemvärld, och där mötte jag aldrig någon Sora.  
Varför kom du hit?  
För att be om vägvisning.  
Väg … För att du gått vilse?  
Nej, det är temporärt. Precis som du har jag personer att hitta.  
... Dina vänner?  
Spelbrickor snarare.  
Nu … ser jag dig.  
Verkligen? Kom du inte ihåg hur man använder ögonen förut?  
Det är … inte rätt. ... Det du gör.  
… Tror du mig om jag säger att det är i ett gott syfte?  
Inte det … Gör det dig inte sorgsen? Hur länge har du irrat omkring här? Det är inget spel.  
Det måste vara … Har gjort det en tid nu.  
Är du inte rädd? Det är första gången som du lämnar ditt hem.  
Det är bestämt. Jag lämnar min värld, når fram till de stigar som ska följas och gör det som måste göras. Du artikulerar bättre nu, märker du det?  
Du behöver inte …  
… Inte följa ödet? …  
… Inte om det kräver att du behandlar personer som spelbrickor.  
Det gör mig inget så länge jag får chansen att bli del av något större än mig själv … Större än livet som det sett ut hittills.  
Jag vill inte att… Snälla gå tillbaka.  
För mig ser det ut som du följer ditt öde lika slaviskt själv, Sora.  
Vad menar du?  
I vilket fall kan jag inte hitta hem så länge vi båda är vilse. Du får följa med mig om du vill. Min destination kan vara den enda platsen som återstår för dig att komma till.  
Vart ska du?  
Till en person som kan finna hjärtan försvunna i tid och rum och ge dem en ny chans till livet. Jag har fått i uppgift att ta med mig tretton hjärtan, och fyra av dem har varit förlorade sedan länge.  
Jag vet.  
Du vet nog mycket.  
Får du berätta det här för mig?  
Vad kan det skada? Jag har en känsla av jag kommer vara den som förstör dig nästan lika mycket som du förstört dig själv.  
Varför hjälpa mig i så fall?  
För att jag vill. Vad jag kommer att tycka längre fram hör framtiden till. Kan du stå?  
Jag förstår nu.  
Vadå?  
Vissa saker som du sa till mig, eller kommer att säga.  
Krossa inte huvudet mer nu.  
Mina ben, har jag kvar dem?  
De finns här. Antagligen behöver du bara komma ihåg…  
...Hur jag använder dem.


End file.
